Maldicion
by sexcullen
Summary: Edward pertenece a la familia Vulturi, pero tiene una poderosa maldicion.. ¿que pasara cuando se de cuenta que quiere hacerle daño a bella?de quien esta profundamente enamorado.edward se volvera una persona lujurios y malvada.¿que pasara?
1. prefacio

**hola aqui estoy de nuevo! **

**si escribiendo nueva historia espero y sea de su agrado, quise interpretar a un Edwar diferente a todos, con un nuevo amor y una mision que cambiara su vida... espero y les guste cuidense! **

**muuuak! **

**gracias por leerme! **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Prefacio

No pida respirar, sentir, moverme,

Gritar, sentir ni nada por el estilo

Solo podía recordar todo el daño que estaba haciendo

Toda esa fuerza que sentí, toda esa lujuria que cobro vida

Todo el mal que se había estado acumulando por años

Solo podía arrepentirme de haber matado a

Esa hermosa persona… esa chica fenomenal, mi verdadero

Amor.


	2. vulturi

**hola! paso a dejar el primer capi! sii.. haa.. ojala les guste gracias por leerme! **

**:D saludos! **

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**_vulturi_**

Estaba sentado con mi familia en la mesa del comedor principal, éramos demasiados, nunca me acostumbraría. Pero eso hacia… alimentarme de humanos.

Jamás me agradaría la idea. Pero mi padre Carlisle, decía que teníamos que acatar las reglas.

Mis hermanos pensaban como yo, excepto Jane, Demetri, y Heidi y todos los de la guardia,( Felix , Alec y Gianna), mis tíos Marco y Cayo.

Éramos como príncipes algo así… aunque solo por algunos de mi familia sentía de verdad afecto, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle y Esme solo a ellos en verdad los quería, no se ni por que vivíamos aquí en Volterra no me gustaba a ninguno nos gustaba, era demasiado aburrido, fuera de lo común, y no podíamos llevar una vida normal.

Pero no eran días favorables para empezar una discusión con mi familia y menos con Aro, al parecer no tenia humor de estar discutiendo con uno de sus hijos (no me gusta serlo) pero era por que según creo nuestra especie era… amenazada por unos perros llamado lobos, nunca me gustaron y no veo el motivo por el cual me han de gustar, huelen mal, no se bañan, y son torpes al igual que mi hermano Emmet.

_-__Edward!! – _a veces se me olvidaba que solo los pensamientos que quería compartir por la mente lo hacia y así fue como llego a Emmet.

_-__Perdón- . _Dije riéndome.

No me gustaba la idea de cazar humanos, sentía una culpa interminable, no se ni por que, tal vez seria por que yo fui uno de ellos.

Era deprimente mi familia, cada noche hacíamos lo mismo. Alimentarnos, hablar de nuestros súper poderes y fastidiarnos con ellos.

Cada que Aro quería obtener un nuevo miembro para la guardia se fijaba demasiado en los que tenían dones especiales.

Y cada que había un desorden fuera de nuestro imperio teníamos que ir a revisar.

Nos colocábamos capas negras, muy largas y sombrías algo tenebrosas, nos cubrían gran parte de la cara así que solo se llegaban a ver nuestra boca, a mi no me gustaba ir, por que normalmente Aro incriminaba a todos el tenia un lema "no damos segundas oportunidades" así fue como me educaron pero si hubiera seguido ese mal ejemplo de ser cruel y despiadado ya abría acabado con mas de la mitad de la población.

Yo no era así y no quería serlo, solo con mirar a Jane sabia en lo que me iba a convertir y eso evitaba mi transformación.

Yo tenia una maldición Aro lo llamaría don pero yo no, a los 110 años de haberse convertido en vampiro, me convertiría en un ser tenebroso, lleno de rencor y lujuria, malo, y sin una pizca de compasión.

Tenía miedo, miedo a que me descubriese, miedo a que se apoderara de mi maldición, al parecer no tenía cura, no la tenia, pero yo no era el único, mi hermano Jasper también tenía la misma maldición.

Era horrible saber que en cualquier momento todo lo que hemos estado tratando de evitar se apoderara de nosotros.

Yo estaba metido en un transe, con los ojos, algo desorbitados al recordar todo.

Cuando Rosalie, mi hermana me sacudió

-Edward!, reacciona! – no podía ser, me iba convertir en un monstruo, y solo faltaban unos cuantos meses…

-EDWARD!!- gritaba Rosalie, pero por mas que quisiera responderle los sonidos no salían por mi boca…

Sentí un golpe profundo en la mejilla, rápidamente reaccione, y me di cuenta que Rosalie estaba conteniéndose de la risa.

-Perdón! , lo siento es que no respondías – casi se botaba de la risa, y yo todavía algo ido.

-Si esta bien Rose, es que estoy algo, raro jaja lo siento.

-Si me di cuenta puedo preguntar ¿en que pensabas? No me dejaste leerte el pensamiento por que?.

-mm… es complicado, solo estaba pensando en el bien y el mal y lo que pasara cuando cumpla 110 en unos meses…

-A... Lo siento... Es que no quería molestarte pero mi padre te llama... Aro...- Rosalie frunció el ceño sabia que no le agradaba la idea de llamarlo padre.

- Si gracias Rose…

-A propósito… no creo que todo sea tan malo, tienes que verle el lado positivo Edward, de verdad cree en ti, se que no te dejaras llevar por la mala maldición que tienes.

-No es tan fácil Rose… me asusta pensar en todo lo que va a cambiar he estado tratando de evitar eso durante años tu mas que nadie sabe que yo no quiero ser un monstro como nuestros hermanos y que todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo para que nuestro padre nos crea… es complicado… tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo, yo estaré con tigo…- dicho eso me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. –repetí en modo cordial.

-Te esperan, no quieres que nuestro padre se moleste o ¿si?- Salió por la puerta, mientras yo observaba como se iba, me levante de mi cama y Salí al corredor.

Camine algo despistado cuidando cada uno de mis pasos para distraerme en el camino, me esperaba en la sala de juicios? Raro, no esperaba esto... Me sentí algo nervioso no se ni por que pero presentí que algo malo iba a suceder.

Yo tenía poderes extraordinarios, podía mover las cosas con solo pensarlo, leer la mente de todos los que quisiera, sentir sus sentimientos y controlar a las personas como yo quisiera aunque solo lo había usado una vez y con un animal, era incapaz de usarlo con un humano o vampiro.

-Pasa hijo mío- dijo Aro firmemente, me esperaba sentado junto a toda mi familia…

- Si padre, que se te ofrece?

-Queremos hablar con tigo, es un asunto sin importancia, siéntate...

-Claro, que pasa.

-Como sabrás estas apunto de cumplir los 110 años como vampiro y me da una alegría inmensa saber que por fin podrás ser uno de nosotros.- ¿como dijo? ¿No podía ser sabía mi secreto? ¿Quien se lo había dicho? ¿Cuando? ¿Como?.

-Así es hijo mío lo se todo, absolutamente todo y creo que estas seguro de lo inmenso que es mi disgusto, estoy completamente decepcionado de ti, pero eso no es todo si no que aparte traicionaste mi confianza.

-Lo siento padre, lo lamento pero tu estabas tan ocupado, con lo de los perros y todo eso que no te quise presionar…

-Basta!! No digas mas mentiras conozco tus intenciones Edward y se que no sientes nada de lo que te he dicho.

-Tienes razón ya me canse de mentirte de engañarte, yo no soy como tu ni como los demás de mis hermanos a quienes quieres como a nadie, yo no quiero ser un monstruo, no quiero padre.

-Pagaras de una forma Edward, tendrás que irte por un tiempo, e investigar a esa raza de perros que tanto odiamos. Llegaras al pueblo de Forks y tendrás que aniquilar a uno por uno de esa maldita especie! Tu solo!

-no padre por favor todo menos matar…

-Como veras soy muy bondadoso y solo por eso te acompañara tu hermana Alice…, estudiaras en la preparatoria de ahí haciéndote pasar por un humano común y corriente y me traerás información nueva cada fin de semana sobre los perros que estarás investigando.

-Te lo digo de verdad Edward me traicionas de nuevo y tu queridísima novia Jessica pagara las consecuencias de esto. No querrás matarla o si?.- ¿QUE? Como podía hacerme esto mi propio padre!! Que demonios pasaba por su cabeza!! Amenazarme con mi novia!! Que le pasa!!.

-Pero padre… no puedes hacerme esto! …. De verdad sabes que amo a Jessica como a nadie ¿por que?.

-¿Por que? Muy sencillo muchacho, por que me traicionaste, mentiste a tu familia y a mí, piensas mal de nosotros y aunque no te guste pagaras, con migo no se juega Edward Anthony Vulturi Cullen! Entiéndelo!

- ok papa, are todo lo que tu me pidas pero por favor no involucre a Jessica.

- si también esto tiene que ver con ella, te digo de una vez que tu vas a tener que involucrarte con una chica que tenga amigos perros, tendrás que conquistarla y usarla, solo si en dado caso que descubra nuestro secreto tendrás que convertirla en uno de nosotros.

-no puedo… no… no se ni como hacerlo padre… - caí de rodillas hacia esa muestra de suplica que corría por mi voz, no podía engañar a Jessica no, ella era parte de mi…

-claro que podrás hazlo por Jessica hijo mío, por tu amor…, y te tengo una muy buena noticia tenemos ganadora para ser tu conejillo de indias, alguien que le habla demasiado a los perros y que es su amiga. Bella.

-solo la voy a utilizar crees que sea necesario padre?

-si, por que ella muestra extraordinarios dones que podría mostrar mas palpable mente siendo mortal, y los perros quieren involucrarla con ellos, no nos conviene, sabes lo que pasaría si la llegaran a morder?, ellos tampoco tienen buenas intenciones, son malos pero tienen una facha algo peculiar.

-Y si no lo hago, y si no puedo?

-Por eso tus 2 hermanos te ayudaran.

- ¿2?

-si, he cambiado de parecer serán Alice y Alec, que te vigilaran si algo sale mal.

-ok… cuando salgo?- las palabras me salían de la boca muy costosamente, no me agradaba el plan pero tenia que aceptarlo, ese era el precio que debía pagar según Aro por mentirle.

Nadie podía juzgar sus planes, todos deberían aceptarlos.

Mañana por la noche, partirás de aquí y… oh…oh se me acaba de olvidar comentarte algo, Carlisle y Esme los acompañaran, tal vez luego lleguen Jasper, Rosalie y Heidi, tendrán que aparentar que son humanos así que vivirán juntos como familia que son.

Dicho esto salimos del cuarto todos y nos dirigimos cada uno a sus habitaciones, solo quería hablar con alguien antes de partir…

Jessica me esperaba en mi dormitorio sentada en la cama, cuando la vi unas ganas inmensas de llorar me angustiaron…

-¿Amor, por que tardaste tanto?- Jessica era hermosa en todos los sentidos

-Lo siento de verdad Jess pero estaba con mi familia discutiendo, hay algo que debo decirte…

-¿Qué pasa, tan malo es?

-Si me voy…

-¿Qué? a Donde te acompaño!- lo siento tengo que mentirte, pensé.

-No puedes…

-Por que amor?

-Por que mi padre me mando a hacer esta misión solo, no puedo reclamarle nada, quiero que te quedes aquí y te cuides, si mi vida? Aslo por mi sabes que te amo y que quiero que estés a salvo.

-pero Edward… no te puedo dejar eres mi todo….

-lo se y por eso debes de cuidarte para que yo pueda estar tranquilo mientras regreso.

-esta bien me cuidare pero tu as lo mismo… cuídate sabes que tienes mi corazón…

-Lo se amor….- dicho esto me beso y nos hundimos en todo nuestro amor sin importarnos nada, me hiso el amor y yo a ella.

Cuando estaba dormida no pude resistirlo más y rompí a llorar eran de las cualidades que teníamos los vampiros.

Mañana seria un día demasiado largo.


End file.
